All Because of You
by silverwillow14
Summary: Light has wet dreams about L and tries to put a stop to it. He tries to push the detective out of his mind, but L manages to stay. Friction between the two grows, until another kind of friction blossoms...


All Because of You – LxLight Fanfiction

_The two were panting, sweat glistening on their foreheads._

"_Light," L said, almost breathless. "I…I love you, Light."_

_Light leaned closer and kissed L passionately. "I love you too."_

The alarmed blared, breaking Light free from his dream. Light sat bolt upright in his bed; sweat droplets were visible on his forehead. He was panting and his heart was beating fast. He whipped the covers off of him and looked down at the wet, sticky sheets.

"Not again!" He groaned.

Light got out of his bed and grabbed a change of clothes, heading for the shower.

_Why is Light late?_ L asked himself. _I know he strongly cares about his appearance, but it doesn't normally take this long._

Light flew down the staircase, apologizing for his lateness. He found himself apologizing to only one man, for the room only contained L and him.

"Where are all the others?" Light asked L.

"I sent them to a different room today so that I may concentrate better." he answered.

"Oh," the boy said, turning. "I guess I will go and join them."

"No," L said. "You may stay. You're the only one who doesn't annoy me."

Light nodded. _My dreams about him are so illogical, _Light thought. _Especially when his kinds of compliments are 'You're the only one who doesn't annoy me.'_

Light walked towards the computers, taking the seat farthest away from L. Watari entered the room and handed Light a cup of coffee. Light grabbed the cup, thanking the man.

"Light," L said softly.

Light's coffee slipped a little in his hands. When L said his name, it spooked him. The way he said 'Light' reminded him of his dreams.

"Please don't call me that," Light responded. Light faced the computer and opened some case files.

L paused, trying to hide the slight pain he felt in his chest. "Light-kun," L said. "Why are you sitting so far away? I may need you to look at some information on my computer and I wouldn't want to trouble you with moving. I would like it if you sat next to me."

Light kept staring at his computer, as if he was in a trance.

"Light," L said, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Please don't call me that," Light said with slight coldness in his voice.

L's chest ached, his heart throbbing painfully from an unknown feeling. "Light-kun," L said.

Light closed the files and shut down the computer. _I can do this, _Light told himself. _All I need to do is concentrate on the case. I need to forget about those dreams and just concentrate. I need to forget about him._

Light sat down in the chair next to L and turned on his computer.

"Watari," L called. "May I…?"

Knowing what L was asking for, Watari came into the room and placed an array of sweets in front of the detective.

The raven-haired man went for the cake first, eating it passionately.

"Mmm…." L said. "…mmm so good….."

The sounds emitting from L reminded Light of his dreams and blood rushed to his cheeks.

Light looked away from L so he wouldn't see him blushing. "Eh…C-can you please stop making those sounds." Light tried to say. He swallowed and tried to regain his composer. Then he turned cold. "You're hindering my concentration."

L thought for a while and decided to voice his thoughts. "Why am I a hindrance?" he asked.

"It's all because of you," Light said, coldness in his voice. "You're a hindrance because you're you."

L sat in his chair and stared at Light for a few moments.

_I just can't concentrate with him around! _ Light thought. _I need to….I need to distance myself away from him. Then, those dreams won't occur anymore…..I can't be L's friend anymore. I just can't…it's for the best._

Light stood up from his chair. "I'm going to go work with the others." Light said, trying not to look at L.

Light walked away to join the others, leaving L alone.

"Watari," L called. He looked down sadly at his sweets, for he no longer had the appetite for them.

Watari walked into the room and said, "Yes?"

"Please take these away," L said, gesturing at his sweets. "I don't feel like eating them right now."

Watari looked astounded, "You don't want sweets?"

L shook his head. _Why does my chest ache? _L questioned himself. He nibbled on his thumb harshly. _More importantly, why did Light say those things? Is he grumpy because he didn't get enough sleep? That may be the case, but I feel like he has another motive. Well, two can play at that game, Light._

L sat there for a few more minutes formulating a plan and thinking of all the possible outcomes while alongside being upset.

L broke away from his thoughts and looked at a nearby clock to see that it was one in the morning.

Everyone else had retired for the day, leaving Light all alone in the room where he continued to work vigorously. He eventually nodded off at his computer, his head resting on his arms.

L walked into the room, his heart rate increasing as he saw the boy slumped at his desk. L approached Light, listening to the boys breathing to determine if he was asleep.

Light's deep breathing set L at ease. But as he got closer to the boy, his heartbeat seemed to speed up.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _L asked himself. _It's only Light…_

Since Light was asleep, his plan was useless so he decided to experiment. _Is Light's hair as soft as it looks? _He asked himself.

L reached for Light's hair and petted it softly. "So soft…" L whispered. The boy suddenly turned his head so L could see the boy's smile. L's eye widened. _Is he smiling at me? _L asked himself. _No, that must be false…I should just take him to bed._

L scooped the boy up into his arms, as if Light was a princess. L then walked out of the room.

Light rested his head against L's chest and smiled. "Eh…" L said, slightly flustered. L's heart pounded, and he was sure the boy could hear it.

"I love you…" Light mumbled in his sleep, causing L to blush deeply in surprise. L then realized that he was probably talking about Misa, for the percentage of that happening was a lot higher.

Light then put his hand on L's chest, causing L to blush at the contact. L almost staggered, but he continued walking to Light's bedroom.

"L…" Light whispered.

L was stunned, for the boy said _his _name in his sleep. L decided to respond, "Yes?"

_Light and L were lying next to each other on the couch in their room, just enjoying each other's sweet presence._

_L was petting Light's honey-brown locks softly, causing Light to smile. L suddenly stopped fiddling with his hair and got off the couch. L stood and picked up Light like he was his princess. Light didn't complain. Instead, he rested his head against L's chest and smiled as he heard L's fast heartbeat._

_L began to walk to their bed, taking Light with him. "I love you," Light said, listening to L's heartbeat speed up._

_Light put his hand on L's chest and asked, "L?"_

"_Yes?" L said._

"_Do you love me?" Light asked._

"Do you love me?" Light mumbled.

By now, L's face was quite red and his heart was pounding inside his chest. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how to respond, for he never was in a situation like this before.

L thought for a while, seriously contemplating the question. He tried to recall all information about love that he saw on sites on Misa's laptop when he was going through her history.

He quickly gathered all the information, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Yes," L said. He looked down at the boy sweetly and saw Light smiling. L walked into Light's room and towards the bed.

L set the boy down but Light held onto L's arm. "Stay…" Light whispered in his sleep.

L obeyed, lying down next to Light closely. Suddenly, L blushed and turned his head away from Light.

_Why am I doing this? _L asked himself.

"L…" Light whispered. L turned his head towards Light, finding that he was nose to nose with Light.

L's heart beat faster and a soft blush spread across his face.

Light moved his head closer to L's. _W-What is h-he doing?! _L thought nervously.

Light suddenly pressed his lips to L's softly, causing L's face to become red and his heart to race.

For the first time in L's life, L couldn't think; L's mind was blank.

Light broke away from the kiss and cuddled up to L. Light soon fell into a deeper sleep and L untangled himself from Light. Once he was free, L ran out of Light's room and shut the door behind him.

L walked into the investigation room and sat down in his chair, contemplating over the recent events.

Watari sat in the surveillance room, chuckling softly. _This will certainly be interesting,_ Watari thought. _for you do not possess much knowledge in the area of love, L._

_Light kissed L softly and cuddled up next to him. He looked at L's face and saw him blushing a bright shade of red. Light smiled at L's reaction and thought about continuing just to see that face again. He tried to ignore those thoughts, but he soon couldn't contain himself anymore. Light shifted and was soon pinning down L's arms along with straddling his waist. _

"_L-Light?" L said, not intending to sound cute._

_Light practically ripped off L's shirt. Light pinned down L' arms again and began passionately kissing over the smooth expanse of L's chest._

"_Mm…L-Light…" L moaned. "S-Stop…"_

"_I'm sorry, L." Light said, kissing down L's neck. "You were just too cute. I hope you know that this is all your fault. It's all because of you."_

_Light continued to kiss all over L's chest and neck, receiving erotic moans from L. Light shifted. He still continued to pin down L's arms, but he put his legs in between L's._

_Light kneed L in the groin, causing L to moan loudly._

_Light leaned down next to L's ear, biting his earlobe. "Someone's excited…" Light said seductively. "Do you like to be dominated?"_

_L looked away, panting and blushing._

"_You're being cute." Light said. "Do you understand what will happen now?"_

_Light kneed L in the groin, trying to give L a hint. L moaned loudly._

"_Mm….L-Light…" L panted. _

"_L, do you need help?" Light said, teasing L._

"_Y-Yes…Please…" L replied, panting._

L sat in his chair in the investigation room while staring blankly at his computer screen. He chewed on his thumb vigorously. He tried to look like he was working, but he couldn't stop thinking about Light. He didn't notice that Watari had come into the room.

"L?" Watari said.

L broke from his thoughts and replied, "Yes?"

"May I talk to you?" Watari asked.

"Yes," L said. "What is it?"

_L panted along with Light as the two laid down next to each other on the bed, exhausted._

"_L-Light…" L tried to say. L took the boy's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Light sat up and leaned over L, kissing him. _

"_I love you, L." Light whispered._

"_I love you too, Light." L whispered back._

Light's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed. He moved the covers off of his body and looked down at the sticky, wet sheets.

He groaned. _Why does this keep happening?! _Light thought.

Light sighed and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. _I tried to stay away from him, but the dreams still occur! _

Light got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes with him. Light showered and put on the new clothes. He came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock.

_It's one in the morning?! _Light thought. _I thought it was at least five…and how did I get in my bed?_

Light sighed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. He started walking into the investigation room so he could get to the kitchen, but he stopped. Light backed out of the room quietly, and tried to listen to the conversation while clinging to the door frame.

"May I talk to you?" Watari asked.

"Yes," L said. "What is it?"

"It's about Light." Watari answered. Hearing his name, Light inched closer around the door so he could hear better. Light peeked at L's face, but it was as emotionless as ever.

L paused, waiting for Watari to continue.

"Yesterday you didn't eat anything all day." Watari continued. Light's eyes widened. _Why didn't he eat? _Light asked himself. _He rarely ever stops eating his sweets._

"I was too busy to eat." L said.

"Yes," Watari said. "You were too busy being upset because of Light's actions." When Light heard this, his whole being filled with guilt.

_I didn't think he would become upset. _Light thought guiltily. _I didn't think that he even had emotions because he never shows them…_

L looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes.

"Now," Watari continued. "I am perfectly okay if you choose to pursue a relationship with Light. All I ask is that you don't worry me again with not eating."

_Pursue a what?! _Light thought.

L looked up at Watari. "Of course, Watari." L said. "…So I'm assuming that you were in the surveillance room."

"Yes," Watari said without hesitation. Watari smiled playfully, the first time Light had ever seen a smile on the man's face. "If you're looking for an interesting way to confess for _real_, then I would advise you to start the conversation by telling him that he talks in his sleep. I would also advise telling him what he said in his sleep."

Light looked at L who had a light blush on his face.

Watari walked out of the room while saying, "Call me if you need anything."

L sighed and rested his head on his knees.

Light started to walk back quietly to his room. _L…He…He confessed already!? _Light thought. _Oh no…Did I confess to L in my sleep?!_

Light made it to his room and sat down on the end of the bed. Light knew it was still early in the morning, but he never fell asleep for he was too busy mentally preparing himself for his encounter with L when it was time to work.

Light walked down the stairs and into the investigation room.

"Good morning, Light." L said while turning to look at Light.

"G-Good morning, L." Light stuttered. Light walked faster to go meet with the others.

_Now Light is just acting strange. _L thought. _Could it be that Light wasn't sleeping when I took him to bed? No, he was definitely asleep. What could it be?_

L got up and moved to different room with more TVs.

"Watari, can you ask Matsuda to come over here?" L asked, for it was time to put his plan into motion.

Watari walked to the other detectives' investigation room and said, "Matsuda, L requests your presence."

Matsuda got up excitedly. "L needs _me_?!" Matsuda exclaimed, his grin growing bigger by the minute.

"Yes," Watari replied.

Matsuda ran out of the room yelling, "Yes!"

Light stared at his computer angrily. _L wants _Matsuda's _help? _ Light thought. _L probably just wants Matsuda to bring papers over here or some other small, brainless task._

"Matsuda," L said. L paused and took a bite of his cake before he continued. "I want you to go back to your investigation room and say that I wanted your advice. Can you do this important task for me?"

Matsuda grinned. "Of course, L!" he said excitedly.

"Make sure Light hears you." L said.

"Okay!" Matsuda said happily.

Matsuda walked back into the investigation room and Light turned his head towards Matsuda.

"L wanted my advice!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Did it have to do with what type of coffee we'll get tomorrow?" Aizawa joked, causing the rest of the team to laugh.

Matsuda frowned. "Hey!" Matsuda pouted. "It was advice on something that's actually important to the case."

_Matsuda must be joking. _Light thought, jealousy persuading his thoughts. _I doubt L would ever want _his _advice. What is L up too?!_

Watari walked into the room again and said, "Your presence is requested again, Matsuda."

Matsuda smiled and walked out of the room.

"Matsuda," L said. "I want you to say that I wanted your advice on something again. I also want you to say that I told you that you are the second smartest person in the building."

"You really think so?" Matsuda asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes," L lied, causing Matsuda to run out of the room happily.

"Hey guys, L needed MY advice again!" Matsuda said happily. "L also said that I was the second smartest person in the building."

Matsuda's statement set off chains of "Yeah, right." and "Keep telling yourself that." while it immediately bothered Light.

_What the heck?! _Light thought angrily. _Is L trying to insult me?! How can the world's 3 greatest detectives think that Matsuda, who has the same IQ as a waffle, is the second smartest person in the building?!_

Light had had enough, so he walked out of the room angrily and into L's.

_That should set him off. _L thought. _Any insult to Light's intelligence makes Light very angry. If I make him angry, then at least he will talk to me._

"Watari," L said. "You might want to leave."

Watari nodded and walked out of the room.

Light then walked into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. "Are you an idiot?!" Light screamed. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

L sat there, staring blankly at the boy.

"Well?!" Light yelled, but L continued to sit there silently.

"Of course," Light growled. "I shouldn't expect you to show any emotions in front of me. You only show emotions in front of Watari. Just like this morning!"

L held back the blush. _He was there?! _L thought. _How much did he hear?!_

"You know what?" Light continued, growing angrier. "I think I like you better in my dreams!"

And with that, Light moved forward and punched L across the face.

L flew across the room and landed with a thud. L lifted his head up to see that Light was moving closer to him.

"You dream about me?" L asked, actually surprised.

Light blushed deeply at his little slip up. "W-What?" Light stuttered. "N-No!"

Using the distraction, L kicked Light in the stomach, sending the boy flying across the room.

Light groaned when he landed but quickly jumped to his feet, L following suit.

Light tackled L to the ground, pinning down his arms and straddling his waist. Light leaned over L to where his face was directly above L's.

Light glared into the detective's eyes.

L looked at how they were positioned and blushed softly. _He is straddling my waist, pinning down my arms, and his face is five inches away from mine. _L thought. _This will be very hard to explain if someone walked in right now._

Light noticed L blushing. "L?" Light asked.

"Yes?" L replied.

"…do you love me?" Light asked sincerely.

L paused, but he soon replied, "Yes."

Light's eyes widened, but he soon smiled. Light leaned down and kissed L, putting all of his love into the one kiss.

The kiss surprised L, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back.

Light shifted to get a better angle, but he ended up rubbing his crotch against L's.

"Mm…," L moaned, a deep blush spreading across his face. "L-Light stop…"

This reminded Light of his dream so he decided to try to mimic it.

"I'm sorry, L." Light said, kissing his way down L's neck. "But you are too cute when you blush. I hope you know that everything I do to you from now on is all your fault. It's all because of you."

Without another word, Light grabbed the bottom of L's shirt and tugged it off of him.

Light kissed all over L's chest and neck, receiving erotic moans from L. Light shifted. He still continued to pin down L's arms, but he put his legs in between L's.

Light kneed L in the groin, causing L to moan loudly.

Light leaned down next to L's ear. "Someone's excited…" Light said, mimicking his dream. "Do you like to be dominated?"

L looked away, panting and blushing.

"You're blushing and being cute again." Light said. "Do you understand what will happen now?"

Light kneed L in the groin, trying to give L a hint. L moaned loudly.

"Mm…." L panted. "L-Light…"

"L, do you need help?" Light said, teasing L.

"Y-Yes…" L replied, panting. "Please…"

Outside the door, Matsuda was grinning. _It's about time! I was worried they would never get together!_ Matsuda thought. _I'm so happy! I'm finally right about something!_

Matsuda sighed happily and practically skipped back to the investigation room. "I should tell the others!" Matsuda said aloud. "They will have to believe me now!"


End file.
